theshieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Terry Crowley
Terry Crowley was a detective that worked at the Farmington district in Los Angeles and a member of the Strike Team. Early life .]] Nothing is known about Terry Crowley's early life, however he does mention in a conversation that his father was a policeman. Terry followed his father's footsteps, joining the police and being a detective for 8 years. Terry also spent some time in the Robbery Division, earning two commendations from his superiors. At some point, Terry met Captain David Aceveda, who tried to convince him of joining the Narcotics Division. However, Terry decided to stay at Robbery. Before Season 1 When the Barn started operating, Aceveda brought Terry in, however not to convince him to join the narcotics division this time, but rather to present him the opportunity of joining the Strike Team, an experimental anti-gang unit, consisting of Vic Mackey, Shane Vendrell, Curtis Lemansky and Ronnie Gardocki. Aceveda told Terry that he wasn't sure that Mackey, who was chosen as leader of the team by Assistant Chief Ben Gilroy, would be suitable for the job. Aceveda then told Terry that he could replace Mackey when he failed, or if he didn't, it would still be a good position with a greater income. Terry accepted and was introduced to Vic Mackey shortly after. Mackey then took him to the Strike Team clubhouse and introduced him to the team. At first, Shane, Lem, and Ronnie started mocking Terry for being from the Robbery Division, but they all became friends soon after. Strike Team Terry was a member of the Strike Team for four months. During this time, he witnessed many wrongdoings, committed by the team, but kept his eyes closed. Terry was never included in any of the team's busts and mostly drived the team to their missions. Season 1 .]] Four months after Crowley joined the Strike Team, Captain David Aceveda asked him to keep him informed on any apparent illegal activity. After Crowley spotted Vic and Shane being friendly with drug dealer Rondell Robinson, he informed Aceveda of it. Aceveda and Moses Hernández (from the Department of Justice), offered Crowley the chance to be a witness against Mackey on a federal case. Although reluctant at first, Crowley agreed after requesting a transfer to Washington, DC, a car, and other expenses. Aceveda then reminded Terry that he must see Vic doing something illegal, which can sent Vic behind bars for a very long time. Terry then says that he knows what he's doing and then leaves to see Vic, who is hosting a barbeque party at his home. At Vic's home, Crowley has a conversation with Vic, during which he mentions that his father was a policeman and that he admired policemen like Vic, even saying that guys like Aceveda don't get it. Crowley then cuts to the chase and tells Vic that he is more useful and can do a lot more as a Strike Team member, other than just driving the team around. The Strike Team then gather up and discuss raiding the apartment of Two-Time, a drug dealer Mackey had been targeting and a rival of Robinson, all while drinking beer. Mackey then says that the team are going to raid the apartment at night and calls the night "special". When Shane asks what's so special about tonight, Mackey cheerfully says that Terry is going to "lose his cherry" tonight and that he won't just drive the team to the apartment, but will also join them in their raid. However, (unbeknownst to Terry) Ben Gilroy, Assistant Chief of the LAPD, found about the deal between Terry, Aceveda and the Department of Justice from his contacts in the department and secretly informed Mackey of Terry's intentions and told him to take some measures against Terry. Death The Strike Team leave the Barn and raid Two-Time's apartment. Two-Time is caught unaware by the Strike Team, with Vic, Shane, and Terry confronting Two-Time, while Lem and Ronnie are covering the other exit. Two-Time gets trapped in his bathroom after trying to dispose of his drugs and fires several shots at the Strike Team. Vic and Shane return fire, killing Two-Time. Vic then takes Two-Time's gun out of his hand, looks Terry right in the eyes as he enters the room, and shoots Terry in the face. After getting shot, a mortally wounded Terry stared at a smirk-looking Vic, who is revealed to have found out about Terry's undercover status through Gilroy and orchestrated the entire raid just to kill Terry and protect the team. Terry briefly realized what happened to him, before closing his eyes and dying from the fatal shot. Mackey called 9-1-1 and Crowley was taken to the hospital. However, the doctors failed to resuscitate Terry and he was pronounced dead at 2:13 AM. While still in Two-Time's apartment, Vic and Shane rigged the crime scene evidence and claimed during interrogations that Two-Time shot Terry and was killed by Vic and Shane's return fire. Aftermath The murder of Terry would haunt the Strike Team, particularly Vic and Shane, for years after. Although Terry was the newest member of the group, Shane still felt remorse and guilt for his part in the murder with Vic. In the follow-up investigation of Terry's death after the raid on Two-Time's house, Vic and Shane were interrogated. Vic was visibly stoic and unable to show emotion of it after the deed was done, but Shane was more visibly affected, which the investigating detectives recognised. Vic managed to pull him out of the room in time, but Shane nearly broke down emotionally about "killing a cop". Vic convinced him to never speak of Terry again. was one of the many people inquired on Vic's innocence.]] Fellow Strike Team members Curtis "Lem" Lemansky and Ronald "Ronnie" Gardocki were not informed on Terry's secret undercover status and Vic and Shane's murder plot and were not involved in the eventual murder due to various reasons. Lem was notably closer with Terry as shown by his reaction to the news of his death, and was acknowledged by Vic and Shane as being the most conscientious of the team, both facts which would have proved problematic. Ronnie was generally left out of the most questionable of the Team's illegal activities due to his less active role within the team, though this would eventually change as he became closer to Vic. Regardless, both men would later individually find out the truth behind Terry's death years later; Lem through Jon Kavanaugh, and Ronnie through Shane. Both had varying reactions to the revelation. Lem seemed visibly shocked and soon doubtful that Vic was innocent, but Vic ultimately convinced Lem that Kavanaugh was lying about the murder to split up the team, with Vic's ulterior motive to stop Lem from defecting. Ronnie expressed slight surprise when Shane told him of the murder in order to turn him against Vic, but Ronnie ultimately agreed in the murder needing to be done. He later told Vic he had always suspected his involvement but was unable to confirm it. Ronnie also told Vic that he wished he had involved him and that he probably could have helped Vic deal with the murder better than Shane. Captain Aceveda was certain that Mackey was behind Terry's murder and set out to send him to prison for it, but he never succeeded. In Season Five, Lieutenant Jon Kavanaugh of Internal affairs made it his personal mission to send Vic to prison for Terry's murder. He commandeered the Captain's office in "The Barn" and plastered it with grisly photographs of the Crowley murder scene. He even tried to force a confession from Vic and Shane by ordering them to revisit the crime scene and describe what happened in front of Terry's weeping brother. Vic and Shane, however, calmly stuck to their original story and Kavanaugh's crusade ultimately ended in the destruction of his own career. However, rumors of Vic's involvement persisted even after Kavanaugh went to jail and was exacerbated by Lem's fate. Cassidy began to question her father's ethics and several other unnamed officers showed doubt in his innocence after the investigation ceased. As the series moved toward a close, Vic striked a Federal deal for full immunity from prosecution for every crime he admitted to. Using Shane's memoirs as a guide, he spoke in detail about everything the Strike Team had done, including the murder of Terry. Being the last team-member left other than Vic (Lem was killed by Shane in season 5 and Shane committed suicide to avoid capture in season 7), Ronnie was arrested for his involvement in Crowley's murder based on Vic's confessions, despite not originally being involved in the murder plot in the first place. As a result, Vic was regarded as scum by his former colleagues at the Barn and was trapped in a cubicle by his new employers at I.C.E., while Ronnie was sent to prison for all the crimes the Strike Team had committed for the past three years. Personality Nothing much can be said about Crowley's personality, however he was shown at the very beginning to be an honest cop, who was only doing his job and ended up getting killed after trying to expose Vic Mackey and the Strike Team. After the meeting between Terry, Aceveda and Moses Hernandez, during which Terry agreed to testify against Vic on a federal case, however, it becomes obvious that Terry was only going to testify against Vic and the Strike Team, not because of justice, but because he wanted to be relocated to the Justice Department's offices in Washington D.C., a car, moving expenses and a fruit basket. So whether Terry saw the chance to betray the Strike Team as an opportunity to advance his career or simply felt he needed to stop the corrupt Strike Team and deserved fair compensation for jeopardizing his own safety and betraying fellow officers is left unclear. Notes * The actor that portrayed Crowley, Reed Diamond, was advertised as a main cast member in Season 1 (and appeared in the pilot's opening credits), to surprise viewers with his death at the end of the first episode. His only subsequent appearances on the show came in a flashback sequence in "Our Gang" and in "Co-Pilot", a flashback episode in Season 2. * Diamond had wanted to be a real police officer and attended the L.A. Police Academy. * Although Crowley is killed in the pilot episode, his death is referenced in all the seasons of the show. * Terry Crowley's death was listed as third on Entertainment Weekly's list of "32 Most Shocking TV Deaths". * Terry's weapon of choice was a Beretta 92FS, which is seen when Terry and the Strike Team raid Two-Time's apartment. Appearances * appears in a flashback scene Category:Recurring characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Detectives Category:Los Angeles Police Department Category:Strike Team Category:Killed by Vic Category:Images (Terry Crowley)